Songs of The Stars and Bears
by Inumaru12
Summary: Music Drabbles of the AmeCan variety. Not just romantic, but bromantic and just friendship in some. Romance, Angst, Drama, Horror, Humor, whatever I get randomly inspired by.


**Title:****Songs of The Stars and Bears  
Genre:**Romance/Friendship**  
Rating:** T**  
Pairing:** AmeCan, mentions of other pairings**  
Warnings:** guy/guy relationship, incest/family relations, AUs (Alternate Universes), angst, mentions of character deaths, some mentions of voyeurism, angst, abuse, some bad language, etc.**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.**  
Summery:** Music Drabbles of the AmeCan variety. Not just romantic, but bromantic and just friendship in some.

**Songs of The Stars and Bears  
**

**Song 1: "Cancer" My Chemical Romance  
**

Despite what most people think, it was possible for the nation personifications to die. It was incredibly hard, seeing as they could heal much faster and take pain much more than a average human but if something were to get them, and actually kill them, then they were dead. The nation would be reborn and they were different then before but still the representation of the country. The only way they could truly die is if their nation fell too.

But it wasn't the same. So when Matthew had learned that he was sick, that he had brain cancer and the doctors said he only had a estimated few months to live, the northern nation was in a state of shock. He could only lie around his house and cry in despair. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to disappear, something that was his biggest fear.

In his despair, he called his brother and could only babble what had happened. Alfred was confused as he wasn't able to really decipher what he said but knew that his brother needed him. He told Matthew he'd be there and a couple hours later he was at his door. The front door opened and he suddenly had his arms full of his brother who was sobbing openly on his shoulder. Pulling the other into the house, trying to calm him down, Alfred finally heard what was making his brother so upset.

Alfred felt like his world had broken underneath his feet. Shaking, he held the other tighter and could only cry with him as he fell to his knees. He wouldn't let the other go. He couldn't lose him…not like this. Together, they continued to cling to the other for support.

**Song 2: "I'm Going Slightly Mad" Queen  
**

Matthew hated this place. He hated the white walls, the fake smiles and words laced with poison and he especially hated those little cups that had those pills they forced you to take that numbed the mind. The restrictions and the stupid group therapy sessions...He hated it all. He didn't know why he was here in the first place. They said he was delusional, but that totally bogus. The only bright spot in the whole place was when Alfred came and visited him.

His visit times were always different but Matthew was just always so happy to see his brother. Alfred would speak with him and encourage him to escape (_"No Mattie, you need to pretend you take the pill, but just slide it under your tongue. Its genius!"_ or _"Take that spoon Matt. You can work on it later and make it into a shiv of sorts. You can stab a guard if you really need to. And you really need to get out of here Matthew."_)

He continued to talk happily with his brother, his grin wide and somewhat creepy to anyone that was looking. He was unaware of anyone watching.

"Uh, he can't see us can he?" The albino intern asked a bit nervously as he looked at Matthew who was staring right at him and talking to him.

"No, no." The head doctor shook his head as he looked up from his clipboard, his big eyebrows lifting to his hairline. "The poor boy thinks he's talking to his brother. He's very delusional and thinks anytime he sees a mirror that it's his brother instead of realizing it's really himself."

"Oh." The albino said simply before looking at the other again with a bit of pity. "What about his brother? Does he actually come visit him?"

"No. His brother, Alfred if I remember right, died a year or so back in an accident with Matthew. Matthew survived but couldn't deal with the fact that his brother died from what he thinks was his fault. So his psyche just broke. We've been doing our best with him but he keeps finding new ways to slip the pills or try to find a way to escape. He even got as far as the front gate once. We've had to watch him especially hard."

While the two watched the slightly mad boy, Matthew smiled and cried happily as his brother talked about how much time they would spend together once Matthew escaped.

**Song 3: "Good To You" Marianas Trench (Feat. Kate Voegele)**

****Alfred starts slow, he doesn't want to scare Matthew. He wants to show him he really means this. He starts with sending letters instead of emails because he knows how much his brother loves getting handmade letters rarely does. He writes to him, speaking of really nothing but as subtly as he can, hints that would like to start courting him if he would let him.

Matthew sends a letter back, talking back about really nothing but says in the last few lines that he would be willing to let Alfred try if he really wanted him to. Alfred was so ecstatic he danced around and swung Tony around close to his chest, making the alien swear loudly. He continues writing him letters, sharing secrets that he would never tell anyone else, telling him how just a bit, but with every letter getting bolder, about his feelings for the other.

He sends him presents, arranges flowers to be sent to him and just gives him attention. At meetings he'll sit next to him and smile at him. On breaks he'll ask the other if he will go with him for lunch and Matthew blushes but smiles and Alfred feels his heart jump and do back flips against his chest. Alfred wants Matthew to be happy, so he lets the other choose and they enjoy a nice lunch together. Alfred treats Matthew with love and respect, wanting the other to know that he'd be nothing but good to him.

At the end of the short date, Matthew has no hesitation about giving him a small kiss on the cheek before smiling and heading back to the meeting room, leaving a deliriously happy wavering on the spot.

**Song 4: "Danger" Third Eye Blind**

Matthew was always so quiet. He never seemed too loud or out of control to others, but it wasn't a surprised to Alfred when he saw him at this rally. Matthew was right into it, his hair pulled back screaming with the crowd at the police and working hard for his protest. Alfred stood back, watching with awe as his brother throw something, was that a bottle of maple syrup?, at the head of one of the cops.

Chaos broke out.

The crowd began rioting; throwing things back, punching cops who had quickly gone forward to subdue the crowd. Right in the middle of it was Matthew, fighting back with passion. Suddenly the blond was hit from the side and without thinking, Alfred jumped into the fray, running to protect the other. The one who hit him was sent back flying before grabbing Matthew and lifting him up.

Purple eyes met blue. Two twin smirks and soon the two were together fighting against the cops but not actually hurting anyone. Later the two would be sitting in a jail cell together, waiting for their respective governments to bail them out and leaning against each other, grinning rather smugly at each other. Both of their tastes of danger had been satisfied.

**Song 5: "Don't Speak" No Doubt**

Instead of fighting like normal couples, they didn't say anything. They didn't speak to each other and whenever Matthew tried to explain his reasons to Alfred, the American male just told him to stop. Their relationship, which had once been so happy and loving, had becoming frigid and painful. But more than anything, Alfred didn't want to lose this. He would rather live in denial then lose any chance of them repairing this.

"Please Alfred," Matthew said softly, getting close to his irritated voice. "We can't keep doing this."

"I don't know what you're talking about Matt." Alfred chuckled nervously, trying to focous on his video game and ignore the horrible feeling in his chest. He made the volume higher, trying to drown out the other's voice.

"That! That is what I'm talking about. You're ignoring the problem. You just pretend it's not there…We can't keep this up Alfred."

"Matt…"

"…We should break up Al."

Alfred scrunched up his eyes and shook a bit before throwing his game down and turning to hug the other.

"No! No Mattie! We…We can get through this! We just have to…do something. I don't want to lose you…I don't want to lose my best friend." He shook a bit, feeling tears leak out and run down his cheeks and get soaked into Matthew's shirt.

There was a sigh and a soft touch to his head. "I'm sorry…Really, I am Alfred. I wish there was another way. But I don't think we can ever get back what we once had. I'm sorry Al. I'll always love you."

Matthew pulled away and Alfred finally let him go, watching him walk out the door and away from him.

**Song 6: "Shut Up" Blink 182**

Matthew watched as Alfred's girlfriend yelled and berated him for something again. He really did not like that girl. She was a rather horrible girl who wanted to whip Alfred, the star quarterback and one of the most popular students into her pet and trophy. At first he had kept his opinions to himself, seeing as he could possibly be bias since he had a huge crush his long time best friend and he didn't want to judge her too quickly.

But she didn't stop. She was always on with her bitching about, well, everything. Matthew watched as his best friend started to get more and more depressed under her tyrannical rule. No one else to seem to notice besides him though, how the girl's abuse on him was slowly twiddling him down, making him start to slip in his grade and skip practices to spend time with her just to make her happy, which even then hardly ever did.

Luckily though, the girl went away for a week to visit family and Matthew pulled him into a week long regroup/therapy session. They did all their favorite things, especially Alfred's favorite things, and made the other happy. Alfred was so happy, so like his usual self that Matthew couldn't help but confess how he felt for the other right there. To his surprise, Alfred felt the same! Alfred was so sure that he hadn't felt the same so he never tried to get his feelings across and tried to move on.

Sharing a kiss, Matthew took a picture of it on Alfred's phone and sent it to his girlfriend hoping that the message was pretty clear.

**Song 7: "Sugar, We're Goin Down"**

****Alfred always tried his best to get Matthew's attention on him but it never was for too long. Sure, he might be Matthew's best friend and _brother_ but he wanted to be more. While they laid in the grass in the graveyard watching the sky, Alfred just wanted to hold the other's hand. But whenever he did something like that Matthew would get flustered and pull away, making Alfred upset.

He wanted to be the one that made Matthew gasp like that, Alfred thought to himself from his hiding spot in the closet. He watched as that albino kid touched his brother in ways that no one should (_Except him_). He wanted Matthew to beg him to touch him, to be the friction in Matthew's jeans. But no, he wasn't.

He would do anything for Matthew. Anything for his brother. He would protect him. He would even protect him from himself. First he took care of that albino before holding Matthew and comforting him about him. In that comfort came an opening. With that opening and the need of affection, Alfred got his prize.

And he'd never let it go.

**Song 8: "Taishou.a" AnNina**

This new house was so strange and different. He could feel the waves of death and sadness coming off of it, especially coming up from the basement. He refused to go near there and at night, when he heard the cries he buried his head under his pillow and covers. He hated this "gift" of his. It was only a curse in his opinion. He had told his papa once upon a time about the things he could see, but he had only thought of it as a game until he continued it as he got older.

His papa had taken him to therapists, hoping to find out what was wrong with his child. After so many shrinks and his father wanting to give him nothing but attention in hopes that it would stop these tales, Matthew said it was gone. He said it was fine and that it had all been a game.

His papa had been relieved and had even cried happily. He was so happy that he had even moved them to a new house to start over. Matthew was happy that his father was happy but he also felt nothing but guilt eat away at him from the inside. He wasn't "Fine". He had lied. He could still see and feel things that weren't human.

Like whatever was in the basement in the new house.

One day, when his papa was out and stuck in the nearby town because of a storm when the power went out. He knew where the breaker box was but he was scared to go into the basement. He had avoided going down there for the entire while he had been in the new house but it could be hours before the weather let up and he didn't want to sit in the dark alone.

Opening the dark and going down the steps was extremely hard. He could feel whatever it was down there and he knew that it was aware of him. He felt his way to the power box, turning on the power. He was blinded momentarily by the sudden light in the basement, but not enough that he didn't notice something move out of the corner of his eye. With his body stiff and filled with fear, he turned his head towards where the figure had moved.

Matthew was surprised to see a boy, not much older looking then him. He wasn't as scary as some of the other spirits he'd seen, he was only covered in a bit of blood and he had his face scarred from what looked like a burn. They stared at each other, both with blank faces.

"H-hello." Matthew stuttered, unsure what the spirit would do.

The spirit's one good eye widened with shock and then he did the last thing he expected. He grinned and laughed.

"You can see me? You can see me right? Of course you can, you just said hi to me! Oh man, this is great! I haven't spoken to any once in years! Not since that strange British guy used to own this house and even then he was no fun to talk to! All he wanted to do was try and send me to my final resting spot but that's so boring! Hey, do you play games? I haven't played games in years and now that I finally have someone to play with me I got a lot of catching up to do!" The spirit kept babbling at least a hundred words a minute and Matthew could only gape.

He hadn't been expecting this of all things.

**Song 9: "Kristy, Are You Doing Okay?" The Offspring**

****Alfred frowned, watching as the other blond flinched away slightly when Francis moved in to hug him. He could understand it really if it was just Francis he was flinching at seeing as the man had wandering hands but it wasn't just him. He did that with everyone, especially anyone taller or bigger than him.

He didn't really understand it honestly. Maybe he was just shy or something? Shrugging it off, he turned around to talk to Arthur.

Weeks later on his way to his next class, he realizes he forgot something in the locker room and rushes back. He quickly makes his way back in and stops in shock as he sees something horrifying. Matthew is in the middle of stripping into his normal clothes from his gym clothes and his eyes are wide in shock and horror. With his shirt in his hand, Alfred can clearly see the bruises all on his arms and torso. Matthew is completely covered in black and blue welts and bruises. Some he can even tell go below the waist.

"M-Matthew…" Is all Alfred can stutter out.

Without another word, Matthew has his shirt on and is out the door with his bag. Alfred doesn't know what to do or say. He's just left there.

It's another couple of weeks before he sees Matthew again. They meet at a party of a mutual friend and Alfred wonders why Matthew is even here. He doesn't seem to know anyone except for a few people but he's in the back porch drinking a beer alone. It's not his first by site of several beer bottles littered around him.

"Hey." He says experimentally, sitting down next to him.

The Canada born male looked at him and grimaced a bit.

"What do you want Alfred?"

Everything is tense and after a few gulps of liquid courage, Alfred finally speaks up.

"You know, whatever is happening to you that you don't have to go through it alone right? That if you need help that I'll help with whatever I can right?"

Matthew chuckled, obviously not believing him.

"I mean it!"

"Right. Just like you did a couple of weeks ago when you saw me?"

Alfred flushed with shame.

"I-I'm sorry. I…I wanted to talk with you first but I could never find you…or it seemed like you were avoiding me…That's not a excuse. I should've found you. Talked to you…I'm sorry Matthew." Holding his face in his hands, he shuttered.

"Alfred…it's okay. Please stop. It's not your fault. It's not like you are making this happen. It's not like it's your fault I'm…" Matthew stopped speaking and just sighed. "It's okay. I'm almost eighteen. I can leave as soon as I turn eighteen."

They sat in silence for a bit, each contemplating something.

"I'm sorry." He couldn't apologize enough. "Do you…do you want a place to stay while we wait for your birthday?"

Purple eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Matthew smiled and Alfred felt like it was filled with a small but growing hope.

**Song 10:** **"Somebody Told Me" The Killers**

The nations all whispered to themselves but immediately quieted themselves as the two North American nations walked in the rooms. The two noticed it but said nothing as they went to their respective seats and waited for the meeting to start.

During the entire meeting, no one was really paying any attention to Germany's speech, but instead were watching and whispering among themselves. America and Canada could feel it the looks on them and felt uncomfortable and unsure why everyone was watching them like this. Finally, Germany seeing that no one was listening, called for the meeting to end for the day.

The two nations got up and headed out to leave quickly, meeting up together at the door at the same time.

"What is going on?" Matthew whispered to his brother.

"I dunno. It's really weird…Wanna jet?" Alfred spoke softly back.

"Yeah."

The two left, not hearing the whispers pick up after they left.

A couple days later, Matthew happens to come across a couple of the nations speaking and stops to say hello to them but stops when he hears what they are speaking about…him and his brother.

"They are just so close you know? They even have unprotected borders."

"Yeah, and they are even each other's largest trading partners."

"They are brothers though!"

"I know, that's what makes it even more scandalous. Two brothers dating each other? Even as nations it's still so weird."

Matthew stood there, gaping. What in the world…? He continued to go unnoticed before he quickly made his way out to find his brother.

"Alfred!" Alfred looked up from his video game at his brother's worried voice.

"Yeah Mattie? What's wrong?" He asked, pausing his game to take a bite from his burger…

"The other countries think we're dating or something!"

…Only to choke on it a moment later. After a pounding on his back courtesy of his northern nation, Alfred finally managed to speak.

"W-what? What did you say? They think we're…"

"Boyfriends? Lovers? Yep. That's why they've been whispering behind our back for a while now."

"But we're brothers! You're my brother and no offense Mattie, but you're not my type."

"Thanks Al." Matthew deadpanned. "Yeah, I don't know either. Maybe everyone is just crazy or so bored they have to make up rumors?"

"Psh." The elder twin rolled his eyes. "They must be seriously bored then."

They both sat there, sighing together.

"Sooo…" The Canadian trailed off.

"So...Wanna go get something to eat?"

"That's it? We're not gonna do anything about the fact the other nations are spreading rumors about us being in an incestuous relationship together?"

"Eh, seems like too much work." Alfred got up and stretched. "Besides, it's kinda funny. How angry do you think Arthur will get when he hears about his if he hasn't already? Dude, we should so play it up. He'll get so freaking pissed."

Matthew face palmed before pulling his hand away and beginning to grin a little.

"Yeah…that would be kinda funny."

"Told you."

"Whatever. We try this to mess with people, but how far is too far?"

"Uh, I dunno. We'll see when we get there?"

Matthew sighs again. "Okay, whatever you say."

Soon they'd give the nations something to talk about.

**Owari**

**Inumaru12:** Hey guys! I got inspired to write some AmeCan and just write in general but I've been having some real problems with writing for a bit as I can't seem to focus on one single idea so I wanted to do a the Itunes shuffle meme which is something that I obviously love doing. You are meant to finish writing as soon as the song ends but I cheated and wrote until I felt like it, haha. Some of these ideas I really like but I feel like I mood whiplashed all over the place. I might add more to this and do another ten songs whenever I get in the mood but I dunno.

Please tell me what you think and what your favorite one was please?


End file.
